


The Joys of Plasticine

by beren



Category: Morph
Genre: Coming of Age, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morph may look like a sexless blob of clay, but many things lurk under the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of Plasticine

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, oh god, I rang up Soph this morning and said: "What fandom shall I write today?" I expected her to say something like Harry Potter or CSI, but no, what did she say? "Morph!" I cannot apologise enough; the bunny just would not die once she had uttered that word.

See [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[**mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) for more authors.

**Title:** MMOM 22 - The Joys of Plasticine  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** [Morph](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morph_\(character\))  
 **Pairing:** Morph/Chaz  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction, I own nothing about Morph and Tony, is Tony Hart, a fantastic children's present who I make no claim on what so ever. This is just for fun.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Morph may look like a sexless blob of clay, but many things lurk under the surface.  
 **Author's Notes:** Oh god, oh god, I rang up Soph this morning and said: "What fandom shall I write today?" I expected her to say something like Harry Potter or CSI, but no, what did she say? "Morph!" I cannot apologise enough; the bunny just would not die once she had uttered that word.  
 **Word count:** 707  
 **[Other MMOM fics](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/361445.html)**

  


  


Being the idol of thousands of children had it's drawbacks, especially when said children thought of you as a sexless blob of clay. When he had first been "born", Morph had been innocent; his life had been innocent and he had been happy making the children happy, but then Chaz came. Chaz was made of the most beautiful cream plasticine Morph had ever seen and he had admired his cousin from the start.

He hadn't really understood it at the time, that strange feeling that ran through his when he looked at Chaz. He'd been very confused, and the day he'd found the little lump between his legs that seemed to appear sometimes when Chaz was around and then disappear again, it had scared him so much he'd gone straight to Tony. Tony had seemed very surprised, but like any good father figure had sat him down and told him about boys and girls and, well, boys and boys, and Morph had nearly died at the whole idea of it.

Being a somewhat unusual lifeform, Tony had been slightly unsure of all the details where Morph was concerned, but Morph had resolutely decided he was having nothing to do with any of that anyway.

When he looked back on it now, he laughed at himself; he had had no idea what he was missing.

He had managed to keep the whole thing secret for ages, but then one day he and Chaz had been wresting over something; he didn't remember what and the little lump had come back. Only this time it had grown to be more of a cylinder than a lump and of course Chaz had noticed and wanted to know what it was. Morph had been mortified, but he had felt he owed his cousin an explanation and unlike him, Chaz has been anything but put off by the whole thing.

Morph remembered that day very fondly, even if he had spent a large percentage of it terrified.

Chaz had immediately wanted to experiment and had started rubbing the smooth, creamy surface between his own legs and Morph had watched, fascinated. Chaz had very successfully caused his very first erection, which had been bigger and prouder than Morph's, which Chaz had delighted in pointing out, so Morph had rubbed at his and the rest, as they say, was history.

As he looked down at Chaz's head bobbing away between his legs, he was very thankful that Tony had been honest with him when he had asked. It would have been so easy to keep him in the dark and then he would have missed out on so many wonderful times with Chaz. They still bickered as they always had done, but Chaz was never far from him anymore and neither of them ever had to worry about unfortunate lumps for very long if the other saw.

He was pretty sure that when Tony had imbued plasticine with life, their creator had never expected them to evolve quite this far. The time Tony had found them behind the box, virtually moulded into each other (plasticine could form holes as well as cylinders) had certainly opened their creator's eyes.

They were careful; they made sure that the children would never see their more adult reactions, but that didn't stop them having them. Folly was the only one of the group still innocent now; Delilah had discovered that Gillespie could be very well endowed when led in the right direction and Morph really didn't want to know what Grandmorph got up to with the Very Small Creatures when no one was looking.

They were all formed of plasticine, which was warm and pliable and soft to the touch and it was just made for sex. He loved all the ways Chaz touched him and, with a little cry, he came in Chaz's mouth. By the looks of Chaz's very pleased expression and very prominent erection, he was going to have to return the favour, or at least offer a good hand job. Chaz always seemed to like it when he morphed his hand into a slightly different shape, so he thought he might try that.

He was very, very glad that his innocence was so long gone.

**The End**


End file.
